Recently, most applications (APPs), such as games, are developed based on touch-screen smart phones or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). Generally, an interaction mode used by these games is a screen touching mode. If these games that support the screen touching mode are transplanted into a smart television for running, a joystick is needed for operations. However, existing games that can be played on a smart phone or PAD through touch operations do not support other operation modes, and users cannot transplant the games that support the touching mode into a smart television.
Recently, an operation mode of a game can be changed by modifying the source code of the game to enable the game to support an operation mode using a joystick. However, this requires modification of the source codes of all the games that support the screen touching mode resulting in a large amount of workload and a high development cost.